718
Angelique appears to Barnabas and wants him to be her loyal husband again; she warns him that someone will try to destroy him in his coffin. Synopsis : The great house at Collinwood stands deserted. A ghost, evil-filled with mad plans, walks the empty halls. Barnabas Collins is determined to thwart the spirit and finds himself alive in the ghost's own time, the year 1897, a year of terror and intrigue for all who lived at Collinwood then. And so, Barnabas sets out to discover every family secret that can help him, including the mystery of the locked tower room where the governess had recently been assaulted. Barnabas and Angelique remember the last time they were in this room. "Burn witch." She tells him that her master's powers are greater than his flames. Quentin invokes the gods of voodoo and makes a clay voodoo doll to attack Barnabas. He hypnotizes and uses Jamison in a ritual, making him talk or making Baal talk through him, even after telling the boy that he's never lied to him. He thinks Jamison has the great gift of power: innocence. Quentin assigns spy number 916 to Jamison. He tells the boy that his exploits in Alexandria, Egypt, working for the police as a spy are not for young ears. It was not long ago. Quentin needed something personal of Barnabas to attack the clay doll with to attack Barnabas: his cane. It has an effect. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: (to Angelique) Are you the strange creature that's been living here? ---- : Angelique: (to Barnabas) Your love would change me.Your love can make me anything you want me to be. ---- : Angelique: (wanting him to forget her past misdeeds) We're both strangers in a foreign century and if you do, I can help you. ---- : Angelique: Will David die the victim of a cruel trick of time? ---- : Barnabas: I hate to be ungallant, but looking at you, I see nothing but the misery that you've caused, the madness, the deaths. : Angelique: And what do you see when you look in the mirror? But I forgot. You see nothing. So you are spared your conscience. ---- : Quentin: He put a curse on me. He made me poor. ---- : Magda: (to Jamison) Play? You want to play with Mr. Barnabas. You are a brave boy. Well, he has locked up his toys and he has gone into town. ---- : Magda: (when Jamison asks why Barnabas does not confide in her) Perhaps he hates the way I keep his house. He has given me something called the wax for the floors. ---- : Jamison: Magda, did you ever put a curse on someone? : Magda: No, gypsies do not do things like that. ---- : Magda: (when Jamison asks when Barnabas will return) I am not his timetable. ---- : Magda: (as Barnabas is attacked) You're not the kind of man to feel any pain. Unless somebody knows enough magic to make you feel it. ---- : Magda (to Quentin): You are such a coward that the only way you can kill is with dolls! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Magda * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * David Henesy as Jamison Collins * Norman Parker as Figure in vision (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The figure of Death in Angelique's vision is wearing Diabolos' costume from 628. Story * It is established that a vampire has no reflection in a mirror when Angelique says to Barnabas, "...and what do you see when you look in the mirror? Oh, I forgot. You see nothing." * Angelique last met Barnabas when he returned to 1796. It is explained how she was so easily killed by fire on that occasion and confirms what wasn't clear at that time, that Angelique remembers the events of 1968 wherein she posed as Cassandra Collins and cared for David Collins. * Barnabas and Angelique talk about the original version of 1897 that has been changed now by their presence. * Angelique describes Barnabas as having lived nearly 200 years. * Quentin talks of being a spy for the police once, not so long ago in , Egypt. * When did Jamison sneak back into the Old House and steal the cane? * TIMELINE: It's afternoon. Bloopers and continuity errors * Barnabas can be seen holding a dolls head that is clearly plastic. It would have been china during that time period. * The reprise of the previous episode is different: no door knob is seen turning, the door opens and closes by itself, and the bed is no longer neatly made.'' At the end of the previous episode, the bed was actually not made at all--it had been stripped of bedding, and there was only a bare mattress (the implication being that Jenny had been removed from the room, as the empty wardrobe also attests). In the teaser here, there is a blanket on the bed that was not there at all in the previous episode.'' * Angelique's laugh continues after she appears, although it does not seem to actually come from her since her mouth is closed. * A seam can be seen on the crystal ball as the camera focuses on it very closely. * A blue light plagues the screen in the cottage. * Alone in the cottage, Quentin does not notice the door open. * During the vision Angelique shows Barnabas, the creaking sound made when the coffin opens continues after the coffin is fully open. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 718 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 718 - Other Than My WifeCategory:Dark Shadows episodes